


all better, now.

by moonbeanm



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeanm/pseuds/moonbeanm
Summary: "You'd come over?” he echoed stupidly.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	all better, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I would love to point out that this is literally my first ever work posted here, so please be gentle with it and secondly I want to dedicate this story to everyone who might need it in this times. But specially to my discord people, you know who you are! So enjoy all those soft and positive feels I'm trying to send, trough this story!

The world was still sleeping when he woke up. Of course the world was sleeping, when it was 5AM, so maybe that made Dan otherworldly. He had got used to being almost constantly awake on the tour bus when it was moving from country to country, but here in his own house where everything was too quiet, he couldn’t even think, because his thoughts were too loud.

So instead of staying in his bed, he got up, put Kyle's hoodie on, and went into the kitchen. Still sleepy and warm from it, he didn't bother to check his phone, or scroll through the news. Because why would he? He was on a break, and the world was still sleeping. He still slipped that evil thing into the pocket of Kyle's hoodie, just in case.  
Making coffee had become some sort of a new habit for him. Most of the time he drunk tea, all sorts of it. But touring had left him with cravings for coffee, so he did the most rational thing he could do - and bought a coffee machine. One of those fancier ones with capsules, and when he fancied coffee at the morning, he just picked one of the caramel flavoured ones. When Kyle was over, he always complained about lack of the "good" ones, specifically chocolate, so naturally Dan tried his best to have at least a few of those, just in case Kyle was staying overnight and wanted coffee. Something like that didn’t hurt, right?

Coffee was done; breakfast could wait an hour. He wasn’t that hungry – maybe later he could go out and have something light.  
His phone lay heavy in his hoodie pocket. He really wasn’t expecting anyone to contact him, having specifically told everyone he knew that, if they needed him, he was on a break and if something wasn’t fire, he wouldn’t pick up. But then he saw Kyle's name flashing on a screen and just grinned. They knew each other too well by this point, so it wasn't super rare for Kyle to call him at this ungodly hour. The screen on his phone showed 5:15AM, and Dan just automatically picked up the call.

“Why aren’t you sleeping, baby?” The pet names always came out at this time, something about talking when the rest of the world couldn't hear, the intimacy of it.  
“Could ask you the same thing,” Kyle returned, almost too softly.  
“Do you remember that guy on YouTube, who was always saying that 'sleep is only for the weak'? I wish I was one of the weak ones.” Dan chuckled at his own words, that probably weren't even making any sense.  
“Of course I do! We watched almost every video he did.” Dan detected a hint of weariness in his tone.  
“Those videos are just pure gems, Ky, you don’t know what you're talking about.”  
“I spent every moment you could grab before our shows watching his videos, because, and I quote, 'Kyle, he is just too funny not to watch!'... I think I know what I'm talking about.”  
“I admit to nothing.”  
He could practically hear Kyle's eyes roll. “So why are you up in this ungodly hour, Daniel?”  
“Couldn’t sleep. House is too quiet and ′m just not used to it, I guess, you know?”  
Without hesitation: “Do you want me to come over?”

And the world was still sleeping, because it was only 5:25AM, but Dan fell in love with Kyle then, just a little bit more then on any given day.

"You'd come over?” he echoed stupidly.  
“Of course I would come over! You need me there and that’s literally least I can do. So, do you want me there or do you want keep talking on the phone?”  
“Please come over?” Dan own voice sounded little too broken, a little bit like not him, but he literally didn’t care at this point.  
“On my way, babes.” and with that the call was over.  
×××  
Dan prepared the chocolate coffee Kyle liked so much, made both of them cheese toasties, brought everything to the living room, and waited. Kyle had his own keys to the house. (Of course he did.) In case of emergency, in case Dan needed to fetch something when he was at the studio and Kyle was closer. But also because of the times like this - when it was to early for the world, but regular time for them, time to talk or sit too close or do anything Dan said they "needed" to do before 7AM.  
It wasn’t even 20 minutes later when the front door opened, a gust of cold air blowing inside the house, and Dan just pulled the blanket that lived on the sofa tighter around himself.

“Made you coffee, the one you like the most,” he said from cocoon of blanket when Kyle entered the living room, eyes crinkling with affection, and little bit of leftover sleep.  
And Kyle just padded softly over the hardwood floors to Dan, flopped himself nearly on top him and nuzzled his cheek with his own cold one.  
“Aw, not the cold cheeks!” Dan whined softly, and (honest to god) giggled.  
“Share the blanket and I might just spare you the other one, babes.” Kyle laughed quietly as Dan obeyed and shared the one big blanket that easily covered both of them at least twice.  
“All better now?” Kyle asked, with small kiss to Dan′s forehead.  
Dan hummed. “All better now.”

The world was starting to wake up, bringing with it its usual noise. Cars, sometimes going too fast for anyone’s liking, birds chirping their own songs, and kids running late to school. But Kyle and Dan were there too; cuddled on the sofa with that one big blanket, delicious coffee and the TV turned one as a background noise.

“I missed these mornings, you know," Dan said softly. "When everyone's just waking up, but we're here - just enjoying each other's company, not caring what the world might say about us.”  
Kyle smiled. “Might just agree with you on that one. I missed them too, but now we have them back, and we might at least make the most of them. What do you say, babes?”  
“Would love that,” Dan said quietly.

And the world was fully up, as Kyle pressed another kiss to the Dan′s forehead.


End file.
